


Don't get caught

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: College AU, FUCK, Here u go, M/M, i cant believe im posting this here, v minor frottage and hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college libraries aren't the place to grind on your boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get caught

“Fine, just keep quiet. I don’t want anyone to hear us.” Vader presses Boba up against the wall. They’re hidden from any other students by the shelves of the library, the entire floor is near-silent and Vader is definitely not in the mood to get caught. Boba smirks, pressing forward, hands moving to grab Vader’s ass.

“We aren’t going to get caught. Nobody’s on this floor.” he grinds his hips forward, nipping the taller man’s neck.

“And what if somebody comes up to this floor? People need to study, Fett.” Vader pulls Boba’s head back by his hair. “I’m not in the mood for a student or some librarian walking in on us.”

“They _won’t_.”

“They might.”

Boba rolls his eyes, palming Vader through his worn-out jeans. “You want this as much as I do.”

“I’d want it more if we were in my dorm room.”

“ _Holy shit_.” comes a voice from behind them, obviously smug. Vader turns to glare at the student who’d walked up behind them.

“Fuck off, Solo.” Boba scowls from his position against the wall. The freshman walks away, laughing, and Vader sighs.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Boba straightens out his shirt, still frowning.

“I told you that would happen.” Vader picks up Boba’s bag for him.

“Whatever.”


End file.
